Let's Not Fall In Love
by Bittersweet.Aj
Summary: Keduanya memang berjanji untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta, tetapi bukankah cinta tidak dappat dikendalikan? ia akan tetap menyebarkan segala yang ia miliki meski harus mengikari janji yang telah di buat. (Bad summary)


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo so pasti di mana-mana, OOC, Gaje dan kesalahan di sana-sini, crack pair, alur lambat**

 **Ide pasaran**

 **Pair**

 **SasuIno**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YAWWW..**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

"Kesalahanku adalah melewati batas yang telah kau tentukan"

"Kau mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dariku"

"Seandainya aku bukan pemalas mungkin aku akan datang lebih awal darinya, lalu mengisi hati mu dengan nama ku"

"Pada kenyataannya kesempatan kedua tak pernah ada"

.

.

Tak peduli apa yang terjadi saat ini yang ia ingin lakukan adalah melihat keadaan buah hatinya, separuh jiwanya, yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di ruang intensive rumah sakit Tokyo.

Peluh terus membasahi wajahnya ia tetap berlari tak peduli orang-orang yang ia tabrak menyumpahinya karena tidak berhati-hati dan jelas-jelas pihak rumah sakit melarang pasien atau yang menjenguk berlarian di sekitar rumah sakit. Hal itu kini tak ada dalam pikirannya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang khawatir, saat Sakura sahabatnya memberi kabar bahwa putrinya tengah mengalami kondisi kritis.

Yamanaka Ino terus mengucapkan doa agar Tuhan masih melindungi anaknya.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ino tergesa-gesa.

"Keadaannya semakin memburuk, sistem kekebalannya terus menurun dan mengalami kerusakan" Ucap wanita berwarna pink itu, yang tak lain dokter dari anak Ino.

Ino tertunduk lemas mendengar penjelasan Sakura.  
"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sakura?" Lirih Ino kedua aquamarinenya mengeluarkan air mata yang tak bisa ia tahan.

"Kita harus segera mencari pendonor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok untuk keiko" Sakura terus menepuk punggung Ino dengan halus menyemangati sang sahabat.

"Ino bagaimana dengan ayah keiko? Mungkin saja sumsum tulang belakangnya cocok" Ino mendongak menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju.  
"Ia sudah membuang keiko sejak lahir, lagi pula aku juga tidak tahu ia di mana" Bahu Ino bergetar, rasanya ia sungguh tidak sanggup lagi. tetapi bagaimana pun ia harus bertahan demi putri kecilnya. Jika saja sumsum tulangnya cocok dengan keiko mungkin putrinya tidak akan menderita hingga sekarang.

"Tenanglah Ino semua pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya" Sakura tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa untuk menyemangati Ino, Ia pun sudah kesana kemari mencari pendonor.  
Tetapi harapan tinggal lah harapan karena hanya Tuhan yang akan menentukan segalanya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk keiko, meski harus mempertaruhkan hidupku" Ino menatap kearah putrinya yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan bantuan peralatan rumah sakit yang modern keiko masih bisa bernafas hingga saat ini.

"Dokter Sakura, Tsunade-sama memanggil anda" Seorang suster mengintrupsi di antara keduanya.  
"Ya, aku akan segera kesana" Ucap Sakura, emeraldnya kembali menatap Ino.

"Kau harus jaga kesehatan mu, Setiap hari ku lihat kau bertambah kurus Ino" Sakura berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

Tatapan aquamarine itu terlihat kosong. Kenapa jalan kehidupan yang di laluinya begitu sulit.

.

.  
"Apakah benar Sakura?" Tanya Ino untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sungguh bahagia mendengar berita dari Sakura. Akan ada acara Care to Human yang di adakan oleh pihak rumah sakit yang bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan besar di Tokyo.  
Tidak hanya akan ada donor dahar yang membuat Ino bahagia yaitu donor sumsum tulang.  
Ia sangat berharap akan ada salah satu yang cocok dengan putrinya.

"Iyah Ino, setidaknya hanya ini usaha rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan pasien" Sakura meminum kopinya yang sejak tadi berada di meja.  
Kedua wanita itu kini sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit.  
"Terima kasih Sakura, terima kasih atas segala hal yang telah kau lakukan" Ucap Ino tulus, ia sudah tak tau lagi harus berkata apa pada Sakura, sahabatnya selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkannya. Terlalu banyak penderitaan yang ia bawa pada Sakura, Ino tidak bisa bayangkan jika tidak ada Sakura akan seperti apa jadinya ia.

"Kau harus hidup lebih baik Ino, berbahagialah atas dirimu dan keiko"  
Ino mengangguk setuju matanya berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.  
" Ayo lah pig akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu cengeng" Sakura merengut tak suka melihat sahabatnya menangis.  
"Aku hanya terharu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk ku dan keiko" Ino tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terdiam atas kata-katanya.  
"Meski aku tau kau baik karena jidat mu yang lebar itu" Ino tersenyum lebar memerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Dasar kau pig, memuji tapi sekaligus mencela"  
"Tak perlu marah, kau tetap cantik dengan jidat lebar mu itu" Ino tertawa puas melihat Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.  
Kedua sahabat itu terus beradu argumen satu sama lain, di selingi tawa yang sudah lama tak hadir di antara mereka.

.

.  
"Apa yang terjadi Tenten?" Tanya Sakura pada suster dihadapanya.  
"Pendonor untuk keiko, membatalkan janjinya" Ucap Tenten.  
"Maksudmu ia tidak jadi mendonorkan sumsum tulangnya?" Tanya Sukara dengan nada yang penuh penekanan.  
Tenten yang takut hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.  
"Siapa orang itu? Aku ingin melihat data-datanya" Dengan tangan bergetar Tenten memberikan map berisi data pendonor tersebut.  
"Untuk sementara jangan beritahu Ino" Ucap Sakura, ia sungguh pusing Sakura telah padaIno bercerita jika ia sudah menemukan sumsum tulang yang cocok dengan keiko.  
"Tapi.." Ucap Tenten targets, pandangannya lurus melihat kearah belakang Sakura.  
"Sakura" Ucap Ino yang sejak tadi terdiam mendengar pembicaraan Sakura dan Tenten.  
"Ino" Sakura menatap Ino dengan penuh penyesalan.  
Wanita berrambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya. Tangannya menggapai map yang di pegang Sakura.  
"Tolong jaga Keiko selama aku pergi"Pinta Ino, aquamarinenya terus tertuju pada map yang kini sudah beralih tangan padanya. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah pergi.  
"Ino kau akan kemana?" Tanya Sakura, yang berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Ino.

"Membawa sumsum tulang untuk Keiko" Ucapnya tanpa melihat kearah Sakura. Ino terus mempercepat langkahnya.  
Kenapa orang itu dengan semena-mena membatalkan janjinya. Tadinya Ino sungguh bahagia setelah mendapat kabar dari Sakura jika ia mendapat sumsum tulang yang cocok untuk Keiko. Tapi kebahagian itu kini telah terbakar oleh api hingga tak bersisa.  
Ino sungguh tak tau dosa apa yang pernah ia perbuat dulu, sehingga semua ini terjadi padanya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Ferari 488 GTB berwarna merah metalic membelah jalanan kota Tokyo dengan melesat begitu cepat tidak peduli keselamatannya, sang pengemudi terus memercepat kecepatannya. Kedua onyks itu menatap begitu tajam kedepan seolah-olah akan membakar siapa pun yang mnghalangi jalannya. Tangannya behitu erat memegang kendali kemudi hingga membuat jari-jari kukunya memutih. Hatinya sedang di selimuti kemarahan dan kekecewaan, seandainya ia bisa menjauhi kehidupannya untuk sementar akan ia lakukan sekarang juga. Tetapi ia sendiri tahu jika ia bukan seorang lelaki pengecut yang lari dari masalahnya.  
Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat percakapan dengan sang ayah.

.  
"Jika saja kau menuruti perintah ku, mungkin semua tidak akan seperti ini"  
"Keluarga kita di permalukan lalu ibu mu jatuh sakit. Bahkan ia belum sadarkan diri hingga saat ini" Fugaku terus menyudutkan Sasuke. Ia sendiri tau jika anaknya juga juga sedang bergejolak menahan amarah.

"Hanya karena kegilaan mu terhadap wanita itu kau menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat ucapan ayahnya benar-benar akan membuat telinganya sakit.  
Jangankan keluarga Uchiha, bahkan hatinya kini telah hancur beserta kehidupannyal. Ia tak ingin lagi mempercayai cinta yang indah tetapi memiliki racun yang bisa membinasakan segalanya. Ia telah memberikan segalanya untuk wanita itu, tetapi dalam hitungan detik wanita itu menghancurkan hidupnya hingga tak tersisa perasaan yang namanya cinta.

"Jangan terlalu keras terhadap anak mu Fugaku, terkadang untuk menjadi orang yang kuat kita harus mengenal yang namanya cinta" Ucap Madara yang sejak tadinya hanya menjadi pendengar, tetapi setelah mendengar ucapan Fugaku yang begitu tajam ia harus turun tangan untuk membela cucu kesayangannya.

"Pergilah Sasuke, jangan terlalu diambil hati ucapan ayahmu. Kau harus fokus tentang saran ku" Pria paruh baya itu menatap Sasuke memberi isyarat agar cucunya segera keluar.  
Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas jika sang ayah sudah ikut campur dalam urusannya.

.  
Ino menatap gedung yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, Uchiha Company Group salah satu perusahaan terbesar yang memegang kendali perekonomian Jepang bergerak di bidang pusat perbelajaan, hotel, serta otomotif. Aquamarine itu menatap tidak yakin, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Di tempat asing yang menurutnya begitu menyeramkan.

"Aku harus melakukannya" Ino mendesah, ia terlalu gelisah melihat gedung yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu sulit? Antara hidup dan mati perbedaannya sungguh tipis bahkan tak ada yang bisa membedakan seberapa tipis perbedaan itu.

Ino masih mematung di tempatnya hingga tak sadar jika ada sebuah mobil yang tengah melesat ke arahnya.  
Tinnnnn.  
Bunyi klakson yang cukup panjang menyadarkan Ino.

Sang pengemudi yang menyadari Ino belum menyingkir, segera membanting stirnya membuat sang pengemudi berusaha keras menghentikan mobilnya agar tidak menabrak. Suara decitan mobil yang begitu keras membuat orang-orang keluar untuk melihatnya.

Mobil itu terhenti sebelum menabrak tiang penyangga yang cukup besar.  
Orang-orang yang melihat hanya menahan nafas tak percaya apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Setelah menyadari semuanya Ino segera berlari kearah mobil itu memastikan sang pengemudi baik-baik saja.  
"Apa anda baik-baik saja tuan?" Tanya Ino yang begitu panik melihat sang pengemudi masih terdiam.  
"Cukup baik, karena aku memiliki beberapa persediaan nyawa" Ucap sang pengemudi dengan sarkastis, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Kedua onyksnya menatap tak suka pada Ino.

Wanita Yamanaka itu juga tau jika pria di hadapannya sedang menyindirnya.  
"Berdiri di tengah jalan, apakah kau sedang menguji nyalimu atau kau juga punya persediaan nyawa seperti ku?"

"Maafkan saya tuan" Ino membungkukan badanya beberapa kali. Tetapi Sasuke mengabaikannya dan berjalan begitu saja.  
Langkahnya begitu tegas, dan angkuh.

Ino terus memandang Sasuke yang telah menjauh. Ino mengenalnya pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang mana sumsum tulangnya cocok dengan keiko. Saat di tengah perjalanan tadi Ino sempat membaca biodata pendonor.

"Ibu menemukan Sumsum tulang untuk mu kei-chan. Bersabaralah" Ino terisak menangis mengingat putrinya yang belum mendapat donor.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar suara wanita yang menangis, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Ino yang tengah menangis. Sasuke mengerut tidak mengerti kenapa Ino menangis, apa karena ucapannya tadi?. Kedua tangan Ino memeluk erat map berwarna merah. Seolah-olah map itu adalah separuh nyawanya.

Entah kenapa kedua onyksnya tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wanita yang kini sedang berdiri jauh dari hadapannya.  
Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengenalnya tetapi tangisan itu seolah dekat denganya mencurahkan luka yang dalam, kecewa, dan kesedihan.

Sasuke segera menepis segala pikirannya. Ia tak akan peduli pada siapa pun lagi, kehancuran telah memecahkan perasaanya.

Ino mendongak dan menatap kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya juga.  
Cinta memang tidak hanya akan membawa kebahagiaan saja, ia menyelipkan berjuta rasa yang agar manusia mengerti bagaimana kehidupan sesungguhnya.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Preview chap 2**_

"Menikahlah dengan ku, maka aku akan menjadi pendonor untuk anak mu"

"Kau sudah gila Ino? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tau rasanya menunggu itu seperti apa, tidak ada kepastiaan hanya akan ada angan-angan jika aku terus menunggu"

"Dia istri ku".

.

.

A/N  
Hollla semuanya..  
Saya kembali lagi kedunia FFn, akhirnya menemukan jalan pulang juga setelah lama tersesat dan terombang-ambing di dunia nyata.  
Wkwkk( abaikan)

Maaf banget bagi yang nunggu Ff saya yang belum di lanjut. Tapi pasti di lanjut ko. Sabar yah.

Karena kemarin-kemarin saya lagi down Hp nya rusak berat T_T  
Dan baru ada lagi sekarang mangkanya jarang up date, biasanya saya ngetik di hp dulu baru ke laptop. Mangkanya jarang up date. Entah kenapa aku pengen buat fic ini, terinspirasi saat belajar hukum perdata tentang perkawinan kontrak (lahirlah fic gaje) bu7kiannya belajar malah ngayal saya mah..

Tapi kenapa fic sasuino sekarang jarang? kemana kah author yang lain? Apakah mereka tersesat seperti saya? Wkwkwk LoL

Udah ah chuap-chuapnya  
Eh satu lagi, mau promote medsos saya, karena baru bikin yang kmaren lupa pwnya. -_-

Twitter: bittersweet_aj  
Fb:  
Id line:

Bye-bye

Aj


End file.
